


Return to you

by RainFireWolf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Blood and Injury, Fights, Merperson Kozume Kenma, Possible Character Death, Secrets, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainFireWolf/pseuds/RainFireWolf
Summary: Kenma Kozume the setter and brain of Nekoma. He’s quit for many reasons. One being the lies he has told. One mistake and his entire life living among them could be ruined by one person. The one who caused Kenma to run away and hide on the surface. He only wanted a peaceful life with his team, but one thing ruined it for him. The thing that caused it all was Water. It haunts him everyday following him everywhere and there’s nothing he can really do about it, yet. But this problem might also be the one thing that brings him closer to his team or it could separate him from those who he cares about.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> slow start but I promise it will be more intreating later on

Water. One thing we all need to survive. I wish that I didn’t though. All it brings is pain. Painful memories that I’d rather stay away from my daily life. But we need it, everyone does without knowing the pain it can cause. My life can’t be the same ever again because of it.

It’s everywhere I go everywhere I am it never leaves me. It brings back memories of my old life. A consistent reminder of what I miss and what I’ve left behind. Something that I can never return to or else I risk in dangering everyone on my team. I know that I may seem cold but I care and worry about them a lot. Even when it rains I panic walking home. Every drop, every single drop of rain that hits the ground worries me. No way of knowing if it all will come back or if it won’t. 

Today is just like any other rainy days for me. Me being stuck on whether or not I should go. Before picking up my bag and walking towards the front door. I wave at my empty house, that I wish I didn’t have to leave. Another thing that water ruined for me. I had to leave my family and stay on my own. It would have been difficult for me without them.

Standing next to the door I put a jacket on, using the hood to cover my head. If I wanted to I could just walk outside without the jacket, the water wouldn’t bother me and as soon as I stepped inside a building I would have been completely dry, but that would cause questions that I’d rather not answer to appear. So slipping on my jacket I grab my bag slinging it over my shoulder and head out. I looked up at the sky and shuttered as I felt several water droplets fall onto my face. Why, just why does this have to happen all the time.. Why can’t I forget about it all and just live like the rest of my team? Why...why can’t I just be normal like them?

It’s early, too early for me to be heading to school even with morning practice. But I can’t help it. I can’t risk any of them finding out. If they did I-i’m not sure what I would do. They wouldn’t accept me, that's what I’m sure about. They joke around and some make fun of others. Me well I…. don’t belong there. I shouldn’t I just shouldn’t. 

Especially if “He” comes looking for me. I doubt he would, he was never fond of humans and hated the fact that I was trying to leave so I could be with them. He hates me for that reason.

I started to run. I can’t handle this. Even through the pouring rain my bright red jacket can be seen almost as a flash of light as I ran. The only good thing that water left me, the ability to move way faster in any type of water whether it be rain or the ocean. Sadly that is and will be the only thing I thank water for. I started to slow down, just a bit, in case anyone else is here. It’s a bit slippery but as I walk closer to the gym I reach my hand out to hold onto the wall.

I began walking up the small amount of steps before hearing someone yelling, probably confused on why I’m here so early. Great just great. Man why can’t it just leave me alone for once! The gym door is inches away now just out of arm reach. Right as I reached my hand out to push open the door my foot slipped sending me flying backwards into the concrete hitting my head against the ground first before the rest of my body made contact. I groan trying to sit up, I regret trying though because every movement makes my body hurt more so I surrender and stop moving.

That person I heard before I think they may have seen me fall. If not then they could be on their way to the gym like me. Their voice grows louder for a second before becoming completely silent. That’s the one thing that I’ve learned about humans that just doesn't make sense to me. They go silent when scared, worried, shocked. Just about any emotion that they can’t control completely. 

The sound of water splashing against both me and the ground in a way become soothing as I lay there. I blink once finding it becoming harder and harder to keep my eyes open. Then finally before I actually pass out. I can see a small group of people walking towards me. The one in front stopped for a moment and started running and I can hear him yelling.

“Kenma!”


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma heads home and he finds a letter that worries him

“Kenma!” that one word ringing throughout my head even though I wasn’t awake. My brain keeps telling me to stay asleep but yet I didn’t listen. I blinked once letting my eyes get used to the light that was coming from somewhere close by. I moved my arms behind me and pushed myself up slowly. My arms were a bit sore and were hurting a bit but I managed to sit up.

The sound of volleyballs hitting the ground echoed, the sound ringing through my ears and I jumped moving back until I hit a wall? When did I get inside? Wait nevermind how did I get inside? I guess practice already started then that means I’ve been out for an hour at least if not that then it could be way later than I expected.

When I had calmed down I started to look around. The team was practicing and it looked like they had been for a while. I stayed quiet for a bit until Yaku stopped to rest and noticed me staring at them. 

You’re awake!” he shouted probably a bit louder than he should have. Everything went quiet and one by one they turned to look at me. I sighed moving so I could get to my feet. Standing up made my head spin a bit so I fell back against the wall for a minute. My hand shot up to my head right as a sudden pain appeared.

“W-what happened?” I asked. Even though I knew the answer I was curious to see if they did, not sure why but I just was.

“You slipped and hit the ground really hard. You’ve been out for around twenty minutes so far but it’s good that you finally woke up. Kuroo over there was worried after seeing you hit the ground.” Yaku pointed over at Kuroo who stood inches away from the net. He waved a bit and ran over to me. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked, not sounding like his usual loud self.

“My… head hurts right now. But I’ll be fine just give me a minute.” I said leaning against the wall for support. I can’t leave now it’s still raining outside. They might not be able to hear it but I do. I hear every single drop! Everytime water around me hits I hear it. Nothing can be done about it though but I’ve gotten used to it. Now even though it can be annoying that's true but it also helps sometimes. Especially when I want to stay inside.

Finally the pain in my head disperses and I can stand up completely without anything causing me discomfort. “Yeah I’m fine now. Is practice still going on?”

Kuroo does his silly laugh for a moment. I guess he thought I was joking. I may not like coming to practise but if I’m here I rather do something instead of just sitting here.

“You really think that you should be practicing after what happened? Sorry but no you need to rest. Coach talked with the principal already and got permission for you to leave. So you can go home and rest for the day.” he explained.

Why? I wanted to ask. Why can’t I stay longer? Too many times have I asked this same question to myself over and over again. Each time wishing that I would speak out.

“Ok then guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” I waved, walking over to the door. It wasn’t raining very hard now so that’s a good sign I guess. Maybe it just had enough fun messing with me today. It’s just enough for me to still run fast but I really should hurry anyway. Stepping outside I walked towards the gate. I made sure that I was far away from the school before I ran. I became like a flash of light moving through the rain until finally I stood in front of my home. 

“I’m home.” I said to myself as I opened the door. I noticed something was off almost immediately. Water was splashed across the floor towards my bedroom. I remember closing it this morning but now I knew who it was. It was him, he finally found me after all this time. Just it’s better to face this now better than later.

Laying on my bed I found a letter that was folded in half, a name was written on top of it. His name was on it and I knew it meant trouble. I couldn’t run from this, especially not now. I picked up the letter and unfolded it. I’m really going to regret reading this I can tell.

Dear Koku, or should I guess I should say your new name now, Kenma. We miss you down here everyone does. Why did you leave us? You abandoned us for those lowly humans that you refer to as “friends”. I bet that if they knew the truth they would leave you. Maybe then you would understand why I hate them but sadly I know you and you wouldn’t be like that would you? When will you learn? Maybe you will and maybe you’ll be the same, weak fish out of water, forever who knows. Anyway I’m done Koku it’s time you come back to the cove. I let you play human for long enough and I’m just getting tired of this now. You have until the day after tomorrow to come back to the cove. I’m being nice though that should give you enough time to say goodbye to your little human friends. No more time and you know what will happen if you’re late. Remember I’m doing this for you because you’re my little brother.  
From Naoki, your dear older brother.

I dropped the letter, my breathing sped up a bit and I began to shake a little. I can’t risk anything, guess it’s time now. Heading back to the kitchen I looked around for my phone, I forgot to bring it this morning which I guess was good because I let it in the gym. I scrolled through the contact list and stopped on one name “Shoyo”. I need to apologize to him. Mainly because I won’t be able to keep that promise I made him. I called him waiting for him to pick up. I thought he was busy for a minute because he almost always answers very quickly. 

I smiled when I heard his voice. “Kenma! What’s up you never call me unless it’s about a game.” he said laughing a bit. I could barely hear his team captain’s voice yelling in the background.

“Hey Shoyo. Sorry if I interrupted something but I just really needed to tell you something.”

“Don’t worry we just finished practice and I can’t wait because tomorrow we get to have a practice game against you. This time we’ll win for sure.” he said proudly and I couldn’t help but laugh. “But yeah what did you need to tell me?”

“I-i might not be at the practice game.”

“Aww that’s okay but why I was looking up to getting to winning the game.” he doesn't suspect anything which is good for me. He won’t understand at first but he’ll get over it soon. They all will and I won’t have to worry about them being in danger anymore.

“Yeah that’s all I needed to tell you but if you want to know why just asked Kuro what happened before practice and you’ll understand. Bye Shoyo talk again soon.” After saying goodbye I dropped my phone onto the ground hearing a crack. 

I’ll leave a note but knowing Kuro he wouldn’t believe it. So that leaves me with one option: it's not really the smartest choice but I can’t let them know the truth. I walked over to the table and pushed it over. I walked around my home creating a mess and sadly destroying most of the video games I had except for one. I hid it, along with the note, under a loose floorboard. It was the first game I played and even got Kuro to play too. I couldn’t destroy this and if he does come here at least it will be a memory he’ll want to keep.

I sighed looking at the key to my home and stepped outside. It had completely stopped raining and I was glad. I dropped the key next to the door and kicked it away. Time to go. I know exactly where Naoki wanted me to go. It’s this warehouse next to the river, the one place that I’ve never seen any humans go too. Maybe that’s why he chose it.

It didn’t take long for me to escape the busy city and find the river. It’s quiet and peaceful that’s why Naoki chose this place. No one would think that it would be a perfect place to hide. Along with the fact that people think the warehouse is haunted. So I can at least hope I won’t be found for a long time maybe even forever.

Pushing the door open I let it slam behind me as I stepped into the empty room. I sighed looking around trying to find him. He has to be here. I kept my promise and even came early he wouldn’t go back on a deal so they're safe so where is he? “Naoki! Come out I’m here now, just like you wanted!” I stepped into the center of the room.

In the far left corner I heard clapping and slowly a figure appeared taller than me, not by a lot though, an evil grin on his face when he stepped into the light. “Hello Koku it’s been a while hasn’t it?”

“I thought you hate using your human form or was that a lie like everything else?” 

“Knowing you I had too. Truly this does make me uncomfortable but I had to meet you here. So I can manage for long enough.” Naoki said, walking closer to me. He reached his hand out and I flinched. “Are you still scared about what happened? That was six years ago surely you’ve forgiven me by now. You won’t look at me. Guess you’re still not over it.” he sighed.

“H-how can I get over it? You got over half of the cove killed and it was just because you had to get back at the humans, who might I add had no idea we were there, for accidentally tearing up the seaweed patches. We could have planted more but you didn’t want to. Everything that happened was your fault. Mom and dad dying and Izuka disappearing saying she would never come back. That was all you so of course I’m still mad about that.”

He didn’t listen and grabbed my arm pulling me towards the back entrance. Time to see the others there’s no running from this. I took off my shoes and threw them into the river, another thing to confuse them, and dived into the river and instantly felt a transformation replacing my legs with a tail. I followed Naoki swimming further and further away from home.

“I’ll see you again someday.” I whispered to myself as we reached the ocean and a full open view of the sea. I stopped swimming for a moment and looked around. It hadn't changed much from what I remembered. If I’m being honest it reminds me of when I first arrived on land.

Six years ago I ran away from Naoki. He was scaring me after mom died. She must have known this would have because before she used her last amount of strength to give me something. “Go to land. To a place called Tokyo and find this address if anything happens…. Don’t....don’t forget me and….stay safe. Hide if..if you must but s-stay alive.”

That was the last thing she said before closing her eyes for good. I tried to talk with Izuka, my older sister, but she acted like she hated being around me and Naoki. That left me with him as my only family left and it really didn’t mean much. He complained about everything I did wrong. Like how I didn’t go help sense I was the fastest of us all or how I didn’t do anything to help mom. Every lie was growing more and more powerful and I’ve had enough of it.

So today I left the cove completely and found land. It was strange being so close to humans and yet they never noticed as I swam past their boats. I climbed onto the sand and like a flash my tail disappeared leaving me with a pair of legs and the scales that used to cover my arms faded away.

I was truly scared until I met this one older lady. She was living on her own and apparently was one of us too. She let me stay at her home for a couple of days but I never asked for her name. Instead I just called her Nana, which she seemed happy with. Nana taught me some stuff about this world and even offered to help me find the place mom told me about. She stayed there for a year before she too disappeared. She apologized for leaving me alone and wished she could stay longer but there was nothing either of us could do. Except for saying goodbye. Really had me thinking what would have happened if I stayed.


End file.
